Hybrid or heterogeneous integration by wafer bonding is a powerful method to integrate two incompatible materials together. A typical process to fabricate a hybrid platform requires growing an etch stop layer between a first semiconductor substrate and an epitaxial layer. The epitaxial layer is bonded to a second semiconductor substrate and the first semiconductor substrate is sacrificed to transfer a thin layer of the first semiconductor substrate onto the second semiconductor substrate. Some methods for fabricating a hybrid platform also require an additional polishing step to provide a smooth mirror-like surface, which is a slow, inefficient and expensive process.